A Kitsune Without Tails
by ilikeevildoods
Summary: An average girl's curiosity leads her into the well. She meets Sesshomaru and falls for him but finds out that she was his enemy in her past life as a kitsune. Will he still fall for her? SessxOC. better parts later in story.
1. Kami's first day at school

Kami's phone rang. She awoke with a start, her blankets falling gracefully to the floor while she groaned and held her head. "What time is it..?" She murmured aloud. She felt a throbbing pain aching in her head, as if in rhythm of her heartbeat. The phone remained ringing persistently, as loud as ever. "Okay, _okay!_" She growled in frustration as her legs feebly tried to support her weight after a night's deep sleep. She reached for the phone and mumbled a quiet hello while glancing at her alarm clock, but her eyes soon widened. "I'm going to have to call you back," she said quickly, and frantically shoved her messy blankets back on her bed and hurried to her bathroom. It was 7:45 already! She was going to be late for her first day at her new school! A few minutes later, she grabbed her car keys and slammed the front door shut.

She arrived at High School and parked her car quickly. Though she caught her skirt in the door of her car as she was frantically rushing to get out of the car, she didn't mind-she had more important issues that she was thinking about.

"Class, please welcome Kami Kyuba. She is a new student here, and please treat her with as much respect that you would like to be treated." A few students sniggered at this statement, but most just stared at their new classmate. Kami smiled awkwardly; she hated being in situations like this one. 'That girl over there looks nice, maybe I should sit next to her..' Kami thought, glancing at a girl with brown eyes and mid-length hair. She had a plain kind of prettiness, but at the same time she looked very kind. Kami shyly walked down two isles of desks and sat next to the Friendly Girl. The girl smiled friendlily at Kami and Kami smiled back. "Hi, my name's Kagome. Nice to meet you. Maybe at lunch I can show you around," the girl named Kagome said. Kami smiled at her again, happy that she made at least one acquaintance her first day.

The school bell rang. Kami collected her books and walked outside, happy that she made some friends on her first day of school.

The bell rang. The students eagerly collected their books and hurried out of the classroom, as if it were some sort of prison cell.

"So, Kami, where did you move from?" Kagome asked curiously, putting her writing utensils in her bag.

"Actually, I've come from the orphanage.. I've been there practically my whole life-since I was a baby." Kami said quietly, and she could tell that Kagome regretted asking her the question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, it's all right. Of course you didn't know. Anyway, it doesn't really bother me." Kami walked out of the classroom with Kagome and to her locker. She glanced at the slip of paper that had her combination on it for a second, then started to turn the knob. "You read fast.." Kagome commented, then blushed. "Sorry, what I said was stu-" "No, it wasn't. Thanks," Kami said, then as she finally tugged her locker door open, she neatly arranged her new textbooks in line and admired the organized effects. "If you want, Kami, you can sit with my friends and I. I'm sure they'd be happy to meet you!" Kagome said enthusiastically and Kami grinned. "That would be great."

The rest of the day passed like a dream. Kami didn't seem to have any trouble in her classes-in fact, it seemed that she was one of the top students there. At the end of the day, she felt a strong thankfulness towards Kagome's friendliness. Without her, the day wouldn't have nearly been great as it had with Kagome. Kami stepped out of her car, and fumbled for her keys but surprised herself when she felt no jingling or metal in her pocket. She looked around the floor near her feet, hopeful that she might have dropped them there but then sighed in exasperation. Looks like she'd be locked out. Again. She closed her eyes and leaned against the front door of her house and attempted to remember as much as she could of her last dream. She'd been having both disturbing and happy dreams recently, and she didn't understand why. "Maybe this is why I keep forgetting little stuff.. Like my _keys_, for instance!" She sighed again when she saw a shadow stretching on her lawn. She turned and saw Kagome with a concerned expression on her face. "Kami.. Are you okay? You look sad," she said worriedly. Kami waved her hand in reassurance. "No, no, I'm fine. By the way, what are you doing here? I don't think I told you where my house was.." "Oh, I was just looking for my cat, Buyo. He always seems to get lost…" "Oh."

Kagome looked at Kami again but this time suspiciously. "Are you _sure_ you're okay? I can see you got locked out," she said with a joking smile, and Kami grinned at her. "If you want, you can stay at my place-we can do homework together!" Kagome suggested happily, and Kami gladly accepted her offer.

Kagome's mother greeted the door and smiled at Kami. "I see we have a visitor tonight! What's your name, sweetie?" she asked, ushering them both in. "Kami Kyuba, thanks so much for letting me stay at your house tonight.." Kagome's mother waved away the thought. "Don't you worry, any friend of Kagome's can stay over whenever they want to!" Kami saw that Kagome turned a bit red when her mother seemed to get bubbly. Kagome's mother turned to Kagome, "You and Kami can sleep in your room tonight, I'll make dinner!" Then she walked off to the kitchen, leaving Kami, Kagome, and the stairs. "Well, we might as well get up the stairs!" Kagome said, and, with a grunt, heaved her backpack over her shoulder.

Kagome's room was very pleasant, a lot more neater than Kami's. "How do you manage to keep your stuff so organized?" "Well, I don't like messy places.." However, their conversation was cut short when a blur of red whizzed past them both. Kami had a shocked expression, at both the thing that just went by, and Kagome's sudden change in emotion. "INUYASHA!" She yelled, "SIT!" Suddenly a thump was heard from down the hall. A boy walked in while rubbing his head. Kami dropped her backpack and clasped one of her hands over her mouth. "Wench, what was that for! I only came because you're wasting everyone's time while we try to find Naraku!" The boy named Inuyasha yelled.


	2. What's a feudal era?

Kagome's room was very pleasant, a lot more neater than Kami's. "How do you manage to keep your stuff so organized?" "Well, I don't like messy places.." However, their conversation was cut short when a blur of red whizzed past them both. Kami had a shocked expression, at both the thing that just went by, and Kagome's sudden change in emotion. "INUYASHA!" She yelled, "SIT!" Suddenly a thump was heard from down the hall. A boy walked in while rubbing his head. Kami dropped her backpack and clasped one of her hands over her mouth. "Wench, what was that for! I only came because you're wasting everyone's time while we try to find Naraku!" The boy named Inuyasha yelled. 'Naraku? Sounds familiar..' Kami thought, though she was still marveling at the fact that he had white hair, had golden-colored eyes, and ears. Especially the ears. "Err.. Kami.. This is.. Inuyasha, he's-" "a demon." Kami murmured, still staring at Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha both looked shocked. "Uhh, no, his ears are just fake, and he's wearing-" "No, Kagome, I know. He's an inu-youkai." Kami gaped at what she had said. 'Wait, how did I know that? I don't even _know _anything about demons!' Kagome gaped at Kami. "H-how do you know!" Kagome gasped, as Inuyasha stared suspiciously at Kami. "Wait a second, you don't smell completely.. Human.." "Honestly, I have no idea what.. 'Inuyasha' here is talking about. I'm a regular human girl." Kami pleaded, but Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Kagome, who _is _this girl, anyway? Is she a demon?" Kagome widened her eyes in fear. "No, Inuyasha! She's a new student at my sch-" "She might be a demon in disguise," he said again, sniffing Kami once more. "STOP it, Inuyasha! She's not a demon! What would she be doing in this world, anyway, if she were a demon?" Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Maybe Naraku found a way to send his incarnations to this era!" Inuyasha said in a disgusted tone. "Woah, wait a minute, WHO'S this Naraku? You both keep mentioning him," Kami said, crossing her arms and boldly staring at Inuyasha and then glancing to Kagome. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, should we tell her? I mean, she already knows you're a demon, so she shouldn't be _too_ surprised about Naraku.." Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah, as if you wouldn't know about him, especially if you're one of his-" "Really, Inuyasha. Just think about it for a minute. You keep convincing yourself that I'm a demon, even though I don't exactly 'smell like one'. What intentions would I have of denying I am a demon if I were one?" "Kami's right, Inuyasha, we should tell her." Inuyasha finally sighed in defeat. After Inuyasha and Kagome told her the story, Kami's brain seemed to have overloaded. "So, Naraku's an evil half-demon, and.. There's another world that's called.. The Feudal Era?" Kagome nodded, seeming embarrassed. ".. Can I come?" Kagome and Inuyasha suddenly looked shocked, but recovered quickly. "Er-no, Kami-it's very dangerous, and only I can get in the well, really.. It's weird. I'm sorry, Kami.." Inuyasha sighed in relief but stared at a piece of Kagome's wall that he seemed to find very interesting when Kami glared at him. "Kagome, we'll see you tomorrow morning-don't be late like last time," Inuyasha swiftly jumped out of Kagome's window and his red figure was soon unnoticeable in the night. "Well there go my tests I've been studying for," Kagome sighed, and sat on her bed, propping her head up with a pillow. "No offense, Kagome, but Inuyasha is an asshole. Why do you keep helping him with stuff and sacrifice so much for something you don't even want?" Kagome sighed once more. 'Because I love him.' "Because I owe him. I shattered the Shikon Jewel and now I need to help him find it.."

Kagome yawned.

"I'm kind of tired after this long conversation-is it okay if we sleep a little early?"  
"Yeah, you'll be needing the sleep since you're waking up early tomorrow." Kami murmured, then turned off the light.

Kami was in a beautiful, lush forest. She could hear animals calling to one another from place to place, from tree to tree. 'Why do I feel different?' She thought, but everything seemed to be a blur. Her thoughts, her surroundings.. She didn't protest to why she was here or where she was, but she slowly accepted it. "Over there! Catch her!" A familiar sounding man yelled to someone else, which Kami soon found out was another man. "I see her! Get ready for the traps!" Kami suddenly felt adrenaline pulse through her body as she propelled herself forward, willing herself to run. She seemed to run faster than she had ever run before until she felt a sharp pain in her left leg and found that she was unable to move. "Yes, we have the kyuubi-now hurry and get her!" Kami felt sheer terror and.. Pain. It wasn't physical pain, but it seemed to come from within her soul. She suddenly spotted a skull on the ground near her, and instinctively slipped it over her head. She felt regret but knew this was her only option. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt pain erupt all over her body.

"Kami, wake up!" Kami awoke to see a very worried Kagome shaking her by her shoulders. "You've been screaming! It was horrible," Kagome said in a sympathetic voice. "I'm all right.. I just had a strange.. Dream." She tried to recall the events of that dream but found she could only call back the immense pain she had felt. She shook it off and combed her fingers through her long, black hair. Kagome still seemed more worried than relieved, but she let it go and stood up. "I'm going to go to Inuyasha now.. My mom knows about everything, so I'm sorry for leaving you-" "It's okay, Kagome." said Kami quietly. "I'll see you in a few days-or a week or two." Kami gave a reassuring smile to Kagome as she headed out the door. The door closed. "What the hell was that dream about?" she asked herself quietly.


	3. meeting sesshomaru

Kami stood at the top of the well. "I don't care if she says only she can travel through it. I'm far too curious and daring to follow her advice. Yet I still can't believe I'm going to do this." She took a deep breath and jumped through the well. It surprised her when instead of feeling the bottom, she felt as though she were floating and she saw blue sparkling lights. They suddenly faded, and she looked up to see not the roof of Kagome's shrine, but a clear, blue sky. She slowly climbed through the well and gaped at her surroundings. She was in the feudal era! It was really weird though, because she wasn't used to being in such a tree-inhabited place. But oh well, what mattered was that she got through! She brushed herself off and walked down the path. She didn't want to find Kagome, because she knew that she would make Kami go home-it would be too 'dangerous' for her. Kami stopped when a girl that appeared to be about seven tugged on one of her sleeves. "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find this town's flower garden?" Kami smiled at the girl-she was very cute, having brown eyes and a small, adorable face. "I'm sorry, but I don't. I can help you look for it, though." 'I might as well, since I haven't exactly planned to do anything here.' The little girl grinned at her. "What's your name?" She asked. "Kami. Yours?" "My name's Rin!" Kami smiled again. "Okay, Rin, let's find that flower garden."

Hours passed, and Rin and Kami finally found the garden. Kami had to admit-it _was_ the most beautiful garden she had ever seen-even compared to the modern day ones. She watched Rin happily pick an assortment of different flowers and frolic in the field. 'If only life were that simple.' Rin skipped over to Kami and handed her a single, white flower. To her, it seemed to be very beautiful even though it would be considered plain to others. "I want you to have this! You've been nicer to me than anyone else has! Well everyone else, other than Lord Sesshomaru." "Who's Lord Sesshomaru?" Kami asked. That name, like Naraku's, had seemed familiar when mentioned. Rin was oblivious to Kami's thoughts and suggested, "Maybe I can take you to him! Would you like to come? I don't think he'd mind-especially since he puts up with Jaken," she giggled. "Sure, why not?"

Kami followed Rin down a path that lead into the forest. She wasn't sure about this. 'Why would this Lord Sesshomaru live in a forest? Is he a scary, terrifying monster!' she thought, horrified at the thought. 'No, Rin wouldn't take me to one. I hope.' Rin finally stopped walking and turned around to face Kami. "I think Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon, because he told me to meet him here before sunset. I'm glad you came!" "No problem, Rin!" Suddenly, she saw a white figure emerge from some bushes and gasped. 'He has white hair and yellow eyes! Like Inuyasha! Do all demons look like him?' she thought. Rin happily ran to Sesshomaru as he acknowledged her. Then, he focused his gaze on Kami. "Rin, what have I told you about bringing humans?" His gaze never left Kami's eyes. He was starting to freak him out. "But Lord Sesshomaru, she is very nice! Rin would like it very much if she could stay for a while.. She has been very nice to Rin." Kami mentally giggled. Even feudal era children used third-person voices when they wanted something. "You, what's your name?" Sesshomaru asked, still staring blankly at her. "K-Kami.. You must be Lord Sesshomaru.." "I presume you wish to stay with Rin tonight?" It seemed to be more of a statement than a question, but Kami nodded. Rin ran over to Kami and grabbed her hand happily. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed, then looked up at Kami and smiled. 'I'm starting to have second thoughts about this..' she thought and nervously followed Sesshomaru.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

lol, im not going to write stuff up here like most of the other authors do but i need to tell you all that i might not update my stories regularly-im really busy, since even though its SUMMER i have to take a freakin geometry course thing. blah. so yeah, i WILL be updating, but not every 2 days or anything like that. well maybe. i dunno. but please review!


	5. thats one bigass castle

Kami, Rin, and Sesshomaru arrived at the castle soon after. Surprisingly, it wasn't as far as Kami thought it would be-though she swore she had never seen anything as magnificent as this. It had humongous stone walls, and was just humongous in every way. Kami was surprised that one person completely owned such a castle. "Kami, this is Sesshomaru-sama's castle! I live here with him.. But so does Jaken, and I don't like him very much.." At this statement, Kami wondered who the hell Jaken was but soon shrugged that thought off when a small toad like man hobbled in front of Sesshomaru while formally greeting him. 'He seems very respectful towards Sesshomaru..' Kami observed the toad man's behavior as he spoke to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, everyone was wondering why you took more time than you usually do-err, that is, we already knew that you were going to be a while since you told us, but-" "Jaken. We have guests." Sesshomaru apathetically interrupted, not seeming to even care about Jaken's rambling. Jaken quieted and glanced over to Rin, Kami, then over to Sesshomaru but quickly snapped his head back at Kami, his eyes bulging. "Se-Sesshomaru sama! That's a human girl!" He gaped at Kami, 'Why did Lord Sesshomaru bring a HUMAN to the castle? Everyone knows that he hates humans!' Jaken thought.

"I'm well aware of that, Jaken, now treat Kami as a regular guest and seat her as you normally would for any other being." Kami secretly made a mental note not to have an argument with Sesshomaru, but she wasn't exactly planning to anyway.

Jaken hurried off and Kami watched him in amusement as he struggled to get someone or something as fast as he could. It seemed he was very loyal to Sesshomaru.

Soon a maid appeared at the doorway and Kami stared at her in bewilderment. 'She's the prettiest person I've ever seen! How could someone be that pretty!' Kami thought, still staring at the girl. She seemed to be in her early twenties, and had pointed ears, shimmering black hair, blue eyes, and two black furry ears protruding from the top of her head. Kami soon also noticed that she had a black cat tail that occasionally twitched from behind her. The pretty lady bowed after formally greeting Sesshomaru, then introduced herself. "Welcome, Kami, I will be your room maid during your stay at Lord Sesshomaru's castle. My name is Honeko (A/N: yeahhh I know I suck at creating Japanese names ;;) and please ring this bell if you need my assistance. Please follow me while I show you your room," with that, Honeko curtsied, handed Kami a bell, and walked towards one of the many halls in Sesshomaru's castle. Kami looked at Rin but Rin just smiled. "I'll see you at dinner, then, Kami!" and she waved as Kami turned back and followed Honeko. 'Why did Rin choose this human? There doesn't seem to be anything special about her.' Sesshomaru sighed as he walked towards his chambers.

Kami's eyes widened once she arrived at _her_ room. Honeko seemed to be trying hard not to smile at Kami as she cupped one clawed hand over her mouth. "Are all of the rooms like this!" Kami asked, staring at the crimson walls and the elegant yet bold furnishings. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama likes his guests to be comfortable during their stays," she said, one ear twitching. "… Why is Sesshomaru so rich? Is he some sort of shogun or something like that?" Honeko's eyes widened, her slit pupils dilating as she stared intensely at Kami. ".. He's the Lord of the western lands.." Kami almost gagged. She just went to the feudal era for a few hours and now she's in a lord's castle! 'I knew I shouldn't have gone down that well..' Kami thought, but was happy that she met Rin. 'At least Rin has a friend, now.' Honeko interrupted her thoughts while she stated "Sesshomaru must like you very much to have invited a human here. He usually detests humans.." "Ah, not really. It's just that I helped Rin and now Rin and I consider each other friends, so she asked Sesshomaru if I could stay.. So yes, he probably still hates me." Honeko's gaze flickered downwards, as if she were pondering over something. "Oh.. I was starting to think that.. Maybe Sesshomaru-sama found a mate.. But that would probably never happen since he's so apathetic about finding one." She sighed. "And he most likely wouldn't choose a human, since Inuyasha-" Honeko stuttered as she abruptly stopped herself from speaking. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so disrespectful.. Please forgive me," she bowed. Kami's thoughts flickered to Inuyasha. "Wait, did you say INUYASHA?" Kami asked. "Hai.. Inuyasha is Sesshomaru-sama's half brother. Though.. They both hate each other very much.." 'Shit,' Kami thought. 'If I go back to Kagome and if she finds out about this, she'll wonder why the hell I'm in one of Inuyasha's enemies' homes! What will I tell her then?' Honeko seemed to notice the troubled expression on Kami's face. "If you don't mind me asking, Kami.. How do you know of Inuyasha?" 'Great. What now?' "Er.. I've met him.. Before.. It's a really complicated story, though.." "Oh." Honeko's gazed lingered on Kami for a few moments but she soon snapped back to attention. "Ah time seems to have passed very quickly.. It was very nice speaking to you, Kami! Remember-ring the bell if you need anything." Honeko quietly closed the door of Kami's room but soon popped back in. "Oh, and dinner is at six o'clock.. I will be back then to show you the dining room." The door closed again. Kami slowly walked over to a table and gently picked up a silver mirror. "It's so delicate.." she murmured, studying the detailed designs. She looked in the mirror. However, instead of seeing her usual reflection, she saw a white fox gazing at her, its yellow eyes peering, almost glaring at her. She gasped and almost dropped the mirror but caught herself in time. "That was freaky.. Must have been the mirror.." She cautiously picked it up again and peered through the mirror. But instead of seeing that fox again, she saw herself, her expression laced with worry.


End file.
